Adding more: The 3rd book in the after the coronation series
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal is pregnant. AGAIN! What could happen
1. Crazyness

**Hey guys! so this starts off where the last chapter of Then there was more left off. Here it goes.**

 _In the last chapter off Thrn there was more_

 _"This life couldn't get any better." Ben said._

 _"I think it could." Mal said._

 _"Huh?" Ben said._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

"Are you serious?" Ben asked.

Mal nodded.

Ben kissed her at that moment.

"EWWWW" The kids said at the same time.

"So, Mom, Your really pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Eeeeeeeeyeyyyyyyyy!" Aria shouted.

"Bella, Matty, are you excited?" Ben asked the twins.

"I am super excited. I want it to be a girl so I can dres it up with my dollies clothes." Bella said.

"I going to be a boy." Matty said.

"How do you know?" Bella said.

"There's to many girls here. We need more boys." Matty said.

"Well girls are better than boys." Bella argued.

"No their not!" Matty shouted.

"Girls go to college to get more knowledge and boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider." Bella said.

"And who told you that?" Ben asked.

"Lillian." Bella answered.

Everyone looked at Lillian.

"What? I was just trying to make sure she does not date total douche bags when she gets older." Lillian said.

"Was that a good idea?" Mal asked.

"Nope." Lillian said.

"Bella, Not all boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider." Mal told her daughter.

"Well, Matty is going to." Bella said.

"No, I'm not!" Matty shouted.

"Yes you are!" Bella screamed.

They started arguing.

Finally, Mal broke it up.

"Ok, ok,you two. Thats enough." Mal said.

"Vanessa, Take Bella up to her room." Ben said.

Bella grabbed Vanessa's hand and walked off.

"Lillian, Take Matty up to his room." Mal said.

Matty grabbed Lillian's hand and walked off.

"Am I the only normal child here?" Aria asked.

"Pretty much." Ben said.

Ben picked Aria up and put her in his lap.

Mal smiled.

Soon enough, Ben pulled Mal on his lap.

Mal laughed.

She had the perfect family.


	2. How many are in there? and Bullying

**Hey guys! so today's chapter is just going to be random stuff. So, it's not going to be just one topic. There will be vloging in this chapter.(you're welcome.) Here is chapter 2.**

Ben vloging

"So, Mal, do we have something to tell the viewers?"

"Yep. I'm pregnant!" Mal said.

"Our 6th kid is on the way!"

"And we are going to a doctors appointment today to see why my stomach is so big a 7 weeks." Mal said.

"Maybe we are having triplets this time."

Mal playfully hit Ben on the arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mal yelled.

Ben laughed.

Later after the doctors appointment...

"Aria, you want to tell the viewers how many babies are in mom's belly?"

"4!" Aria said.

"Yep. There are 4."

He turns the camera to Mal, who is smiling.

"You're not terrified this time?"

"Oh, This is just for the camera" Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"Well, now how many kids we gonna have after these 4 are born?"

"9." Mal said flatly.

"How many?"

"9!" said Mal annoyed.

"9 kids. Doesn't that sound awesome, Mal?"

"Yeah, if you're not carrying 4 of them in your woom!" Mal yelled.

"True"

Camera off

School was not going well for Vanessa.

She barely had any friends.

People called her names like babysitter slut.

People called her dumb, stupid, weird, and slutty.

One day, they went too far.

"Hey, look, it's babysitter slut from the video." One of the girls said at lunch.

Vanessa froze.

"What video?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh! You have not seen it! It's on twitter." the girl said.

That day, Vanessa went straight to her room and watched the video.

It was a picture of her, naked, and the title said 'this is the sluttiest babysitter in the entire world.'

It was only 7 seconds long and already had 10 million views on it.

Vanessa was shocked.

All she could do was sit there and cry.

...

Mal and Ben herd crying coming from Vanessa's room.

They ran to her room.

When they opened the door, They saw Vanessa crying into her pillow.

Her computer was on.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Mal said as she walked over to her daughter.

"It's nothing." Vanessa lied.

"If it was nothing you would not be crying. What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Maybe some people at school have calling me babysitter slut. Maybe they call me weird, dumb, and stupid. Maybe they posted a 7 second video with a picture of me naked with a tile that said 'this is the babysitter slut. And maybe it has like 10 million views on it." Vanessa said before she started crying again.

Ben and Mal were shocked.

Ben wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Mal rubbed her back.

Vanessa cried into her fathers chest.

"How long has this been going on?" Mal asked.

"6 years." Vanessa said.

"6 years! You didn't tell us about this for 6 years." Mal said.

"Uh-huh." Vanessa said before she started crying again.

Ben hated seeing his daughter like this.

He lightly kissed her head.

Mal had tears in her eyes.

"I'm calling Fairy Godmother." Mal said as she walked out of the room.

Ben just kept holding Vanessa on his lap, hoping she would stop crying soon.

 **CLIFF HANGER! Now we know two things. 1. Mal is having quadruplets and 2. Vanessa is being bullied. I love this chapter because it talks about bullying. in the reviews, tell me if you have been bullied and how you handled it. Thank for reading! BYE!**


	3. Some not so good news

**Hey guys! So as you can tell by the title, There is some not so happy news. It is not about Vanessa being bullied. Keep reading to find out.**

Camera off

The people who were bullying Vanessa got in big trouble.

They got after school detention for the rest of the school year.

So now Vanessa was feeling better about herself.

So that situation was resolved.

...

One night, Ben had just got off the phone with one of the advisers.

There was something he had to tell Mal.

"Mal!" Ben called from his office.

Mal walked in the door.

"Yes?" Mal said.

"Um, So, I just got off the the phone with one of the advisers and I have to go away for two months." Ben said.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"I have to travel to different cities in Auradon. I tried to get out of it, But they would not let me." Ben explained.

"Ben, I cannot take care of 5 kids by myself when I am not pregnant, Do you think I can take care of 5 kids while I'm pregnant?" Mal said annoyed.

"That's why my mom is going to help and I'm sure Vanessa will help too. And if you asked Evie to help, I'm sure she would." Ben said.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." Mal said.

"I know you are and I'm going to miss you too, but I have to do this. Trust me Mal, If I could take you with me I would, but the council said I would not have that much free time and you would pretty much be by yourself in a hotel room with guards outside the door." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said disappointed.

"But, Hey, I'm not leaving for a week, so I am going to cancel all my meetings so I can spend time with you and the kids." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said.

Ben pulled Mal into a hug.

Ben kissed her on the head.

Then, they kissed.

Ben was going to miss Mal for sure.

 **So, Ben is going to be leaving for 2 months. But, Everything is going to be fine while he's gone. Maybe. I will update either later today or tomorrow. BYE!**


	4. The Goodbye

**Hey guys! I don't have that much to say, so here is chapter 4.**

Camera off

Ben had kept his word and spent that whole week with Mal and the kids.

Soon enough, the week flew by and Ben had to leave.

He said good bye to the kids and then went over to Mal.

"I'll call you every night. I promise." Ben said.

Mal nodded her head.

He hugged her.

He gave her a peck on the lips and got in the limo.

The kids and her waved good bye as the limo drove off.

Ben secretly blew Mal a kiss.

She smiled.

After the limo was out of sight, they all went inside.

 **So that's all till tomorrow. I didn't feel like writing a whole lot for this chapter. I have to catch up on my Shaytards Vlogs so yeah. I will not update till after Christmas because I just want to relax. I hope you understand. BYE!**


	5. A surprise homecoming

**Hey guys! I know I said i would update after the holiday, but i could not wait. So here is chapter 5.**

Camera off

The 2 months Ben was away dragged on.

Mal missed Ben so much.

He did keep his promise about calling every night.

But Mal really missed talking to him in person.

The worst thing is Ben would be missing Vanessa's 18th birthday.

But Mal knew Vanessa was sad, even though she didn't show it.

She knew that Vanessa was just holding it together for her siblings.

That broke her heart.

The night of her birthday when Lillian, Aria, Bella, and Matty were asleep, Mal went to Vanessa's room.

Vanessa was in there, on her phone.

"Did he call yet?" Vanessa said as soon as Mal walked in.

"No." Mal said.

"Oh." Vanessa said.

Mal walked over to her daughter.

"He probably forgot. He probably also forgot it was my birthday." Vanessa said.

"No, honey, your father did not forget about your birthday. He's probably in a meeting right now." Mal said.

"Mom, its 9:00 at night." Vanessa said.

"His meeting could be running late." Mal said.

"Yeah, I guess." Vanessa said.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mal called.

"Open the door and you'll find out." A voice that sounded like Ben's said.

Mal opened the door.

Ben was standing there.

Vanessa immediately ran into her fathers arms.

She started crying tears of joy.

Mal, who also had tears of joy in her eyes, smiled.

Ben lightly kissed her head.

"How are you here?" Vanessa asked.

"Did you really think I would miss my little girl's 18th birthday?" Ben asked.

Vanessa started crying tears of joy again.

Ben just kept hugging her.

After another couple of minutes, Vanessa pulled away so her mother could say hi.

Ben and Mal stared at each other for a little bit.

"Mal, have you always had those golden flecks in your eye?" Ben asked breaking the silence.

Mal laughed and immediately hugged her husband.

After 5 minutes of hugging, They kissed.

Vanessa smiled, happy to see her parents together again.

They broke apart from the kiss.

"Should I wake the rest of them up?" Ben asked.

"I just put them to bed. Do you think there going to want to go back to sleep after they see their dad who has been away for 1 month and 1/2?" Mal said.

"If I put them to bed." Ben said.

"Okay, fine. You can wake them up." Mal said.

"I gotta see this." Vanessa said.

Ben first went into Lillian's room.

Mal and Vanessa stayed outside her bedroom and listened.

Ben walked over to his daughter.

He lightly kissed her forehead.

Lillian opened her eyes.

When she saw Ben, she hugged him.

Ben hugged her back.

Mal and Vanessa stood in the doorway smiling.

Ben picked Lillian and walked over to them.

"I'm gonna go wake up your brother and sisters, okay?" Ben said to Lillian.

"Okay." Lillian said.

Mal, Vanessa, and Lillian followed Ben to Aria's room.

Ben went in while they stayed outside the room.

He turned on the lights once he got in there.

Aria pulled the covers over her head.

Ben laughed.

Once Aria herd that laugh, she pulled the covers off of her.

"DADDY!" Aria shouted, running into her fathers arms.

"Hey Princess." Ben said as he picked up his daughter.

Ben wrapped his arms tightly around Aria.

Ben walked outside the room.

"Are you going to wake up Bella and Matty?" Aria asked.

"You bet I am." Ben answered, putting Aria down.

Ben walked into Bella and Matty's room.

He turned on the lights.

"Awe have to wake up now." Matty said, shoving his face into his pillow.

"We just went to bed!" Bella said, her face in her pillow.

"Okay, I guess you don't want to see your dad after he got home from his trip." Ben said.

Bella and Matty looked up to see their father standing there.

"Daddy!" They shouted as they ran to Ben.

Ben picked them both up.

He carried them out of there room.

"I have presents." Ben said.

"YAY!" The kids shouted.

Mal laughed.

They all went downstairs to open the presents.

Matty got a Lego set.

Bella got a yellow dress.

Aria got a signet ring just like her mothers.

Lillian got a phone.

"Okay Vanessa, open yours." Ben said.

Vanessa opened hers.

It was keys.

"What are these for?" Vanessa asked.

"For your new apartment." Ben said.

"You got me an apartment?!" Vanessa asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

Vanessa ran and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy." Vanessa said.

"You're welcome, princess. Ben said.

Ben walked over to Mal and handed her a big box.

"Ben, you didn't need to get me anything." Mal said.

"Just open it." Ben said.

Mal opened the gift.

It was a small framed picture of them at there wedding.

"I know you wanted a picture of us at our wedding to put in our room. So, while I was gone, I got a picture from our wedding framed." Ben said.

Mal started tearing up.

"I love it." Mal said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"And I love you." Mal said.

They hugged each other, Then kissed.

The kids did not say ewe because they knew Vanessa would get mad at them.

"Okay, Bed time!" Mal said after they broke the kiss.

The kids all ran upstairs.

Ben and Mal followed.

They kissed them all goodnight and then went to there room.

"I really missed you." Mal said.

"I missed you too." Ben said.

They kissed again, then got in there pajamas.

"I am so fat." Mal said.

"No you are not. You look beautiful." Ben said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

After that, they got into bed.

Mal snuggled up next to Ben.

He kissed her forehead and rapped his arms around her.

They both went feel asleep.

 **This I think was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas. I might update later today if not, tomorrow. BYE!**


	6. On the way to the hospital

Ben Vloging 

"Who's ready to have Some babies?"

"Me!" Mal said.

"So today Mal is going to have the babies. You want to tell them why?"

"Because I am 9 months and I'm over my due date and I want to get these babies out of me." Mal said.

"And what are you doing on your phone?"

"I'm reading all the tweets and its making me cry." Mal said.

"There's going to be so much crying and baby pushing."

"I know." Mal said.

"So here is the plan for today. We get to the hospital. My parents are going to be there at 5 am and right now it is 3 am. Then Vanessa is going to bring Lillian and Aria over at 7 am and they are going to watch the birth. Matty and Bella are going to be at Evie's house. Are you nervous Mal.?"

"Yes. I mean, you have to be or when they break your water your like 'I'm gonna die'" Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"Let go have a baby!"

"Let's do it!" Mal said.

 **Hey guys! I know that's short but i really wanted to get this one chapter out today. I might update tomorrow, if not then i will update Saturday. BYE!**


	7. Epiloge

Camera off

3 princesses and a prince were born on June 21st, 2006.

Mal and Ben Decided to name them Mallory, Maria, Haley, and Ian.

Everybody was filled with joy.

And now, they could just sit back and relax and enjoy life.

 **I know that was super, duper, short. I wanted the movie to happen in 1999 so Aria would be born in 1999 and be 16 in 2015. There will be a sequel. But, Mal will not be pregnant. It will just be about there life's as Vloggers. Knowing me, it will probably be up by tonight, if not, then it will be up the 26th. BYE!**


End file.
